Superboy and the Invisible Girl
by ChrisColferstreet
Summary: Sam goes into the auditorium to practice his dancing and accidentally walks in on something that isn't for him at all. One shot.


A one shot that popped into my head while I was listening to a song, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Sam was walking down the hallway with his guitar in his left hand, he was going to go to the auditorium and see if it was being used. If it was empty, which it usually was, then he'd practice the dance number for glee. Everyone was getting it down but he always found dancing really hard, he'd practice at home or in the auditorium - whatever was available. Sam had a bright smile on his face as he walked toward the auditorium, it was a pretty good day so far.<p>

He was still working on Mercedes, but he was sure that if he could show her how good a dancer he was and how amazing a singer he was she'd fall for him all over again. Those three days they went out were super great, and he was determined to get them back. Sam ran his hand through his hair and quickened his pace toward his destination. He waved at a few of his friends and turned the corner to get to the auditorium.

Being back in Lima was great, although it kinda sucked that he had to share a house with the whole Hudson and Hummel family. Finn was really awesome, it was like being ten all over again and having a never ending sleep over. He would get home and play video games with Finn while they talked about sports and girls of course. If someone didn't tell him that Kurt lived there, he would have never known.

Kurt always went straight to his room or left to go hang out with Blaine and be boyfriends or whatever. He wondered if Kurt just didn't like him or something, but then again he did keep his secret when his family had lost their house… Kurt was someone that always made your head hurt if you thought about them too long.

Sam pushed open the door to the auditorium with his shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible - if someone was rehearsing or using it then he didn't want to disturb them. He didn't hear or see anything and he was about to rejoice before he heard foot steps. He had no idea why but he quickly dashed under a chair to not be seen. It was stupid, really stupid but now that he had hidden he didn't want to show up from under a chair. Sam held his breath as he heard the sound of boots hitting against the stage. He slowly got up and stared in between the chairs to see Kurt.

He looked pretty upset for some reason, he was wearing a purple dress shirt and tight black pants that really left nothing to the imagination. Sam's mind wandered over to earlier that day in glee when Kurt bent over to pick up Blaine's pencil for him, it was kind of hypnotizing… The blond shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts and instead focused on Kurt. He walked over and placed a small speaker on the ground before pressing play. Was he going to sing or something? The song quickly started playing and Kurt took a deep breath.

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl_

_Son of steel and daughter of air_

_He's a hero, a lover, a prince._

_She's not there_"

Kurt sounded mad, but he still sounded amazing as always. He was always a bit jealous of how amazing Kurt sounded. He still had all of those mp3 files that Kurt had sent him back when he used to talk to him… Now he kind of felt lucky if Kurt ever gave him the time of day. Did he do something to offend him last year?

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl_

_Everything a kid ought to be_

_He's immortal, forever alive_

_Then there's me._"

Now he started sounding sad, Sam stared in between the seats with wide eyes. Kurt was moving in ways that he really wished he knew how to move in. He sounded like he was about to cry but at the same time he sounded like he could and would kick anyone's ass in the room. Sam bit his lower lip, wanting to go up and ask Kurt was wrong but like he thought - Kurt would probably kick his ass.

"_I wish I could fly_

_And magically appear and disappear_

_I wish I could fly_

_I'd fly far away from here_"

Kurt violently turned his head away from the stage as he sung, Sam was mesmerized. Ever since last year he had made a small tier list in his head of who he thought the best people in glee were. Rachel was definitely the best singer and Kurt was a close second but the best performer, the person who put their all into their performances was definitely Kurt. He remembered back when he first joined and Kurt had already arranged an epic song and dance number with costumes, sets, and even back up dancers. He recalled how badly he thought it would have been cool to be a part of that as well.

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl_

_He's the one you wish would appear_

_He's your hero, forever your son_

_He's not here, I am here_"

What had made Kurt so upset? Sam let out a tiny worried exhale and wondered if Kurt had heard him, despite how ridiculous that would be. He could already picture Kurt chewing him out if he showed his face from behind the seats. He looked around and wondered if he would be able to make a mad dash out of the auditorium, still at the same time he wanted to stay exactly where he was and listen to Kurt sing.

"_Take a look at the Invisible Girl_

_Here she is clear as the day_

_Please look closely and find her before_

_She fades away._"

For some reason he was feeling that scrunched up nasty feeling in his gut that he got whenever something bad happened to his siblings. He wanted to find whoever made Kurt upset and punch them in the face. He sounded like he was crying right now! Sam remembered how upset he was when Karofsky was doing all that crap to Kurt, it finally culminated into a gigantic exploding rage when he heard him talking crap about Kurt in the locker room.

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl_

_Son of steel and daughter of air_

_He's a hero, a lover, a prince!_

_She's not there!_

_She's not there!_

_She's not there!_

_She's not there._"

He gave out one more long lasting note before finally dying down. In the entirety of the auditorium the only sound was Kurt's labored breathing. Sam sharply inhaled, not knowing what to do. He could run out and Kurt would obviously know that someone had seen him but never know it was him or he could present himself and ask him what was wrong. The blond male closed his eyes and mulled over the possible decisions before getting up.

"Hey…" Sam stated, his deep voice reverberating through the room as he walked over to the auditorium.

"Sam?" Kurt asked, in a mixture of shock and horror. "How long have you been here?" He snapped, his voice bitter and sour. Sam winced before speaking up in a bit of a timid voice.

"I got in here just as you walked out on stage…" Sam said, walking up the steps to get onto the auditorium. Kurt had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at Sam.

"Why? Don't you have anything better to do that to spy on people? If you wanted to spy on me you have more than enough chances to do it while you're free loading at my house rather than at school. What do you want? Do you want some tips to try to break up a relationship or are you pining after some other girl now?" Kurt spat out, making Sam feel absolutely horrible.

Sam gaped wide and hurt was plainly and clearly on his face. Kurt's anger softened before he angrily turned away. "What do you want, Sam?" He mumbled.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Sam asked, taking a few steps forward and placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. The brunet ripped his shoulder away from Sam's face and whirled around to glare at Sam.

"What does it matter to you, Sam? You're not even my friend, why do you of all people care what is wrong with me?"

Sam winced again, for some reason all of this coming from Kurt made it hurt ten times as much. "You're my friend…" He whispered.

Kurt turned to look at Sam with a confused expression on his face. Sam gave him a tiny smile as Kurt continued to pant heavily.

"I was rejected from NYADA." Kurt stated, clear and simple. "Happy?" He asked.

"Wh-What?" Sam exclaimed in pure and genuine shock causing Kurt to give a small chuckle despite himself.

"Are you serious?" The blond asked, walking toward Kurt and placing his hands on the shorter male's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Kurt stated, his face falling, not even attempting to escape himself from Sam's grip. Sam stared at him sadly before wrapping his arms around Kurt's smaller frame. He pulled him into a tight warm hug and in spite of Kurt's earlier coldness he didn't fight the embrace. He let Sam hug him and let Sam make him forget everything that was bothering him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt…" Sam whispered into Kurt's ear causing a few chills to run down Kurt's spine. Why did Sam even care? How did Sam even know he wanted to get into NYADA? How did he know that this stupid simple action would help him so much… Sam suddenly broke the embrace and leaned away from Kurt. "What a bunch of idiots! Oh my god, Kurt, look you're going to get into another college I promise. Do you want me to help you find one for you? My aunt is a real estate agent do you think she can-" before Sam could finish his sentence Kurt burst into a fit of laughter, leaning forward into the taller male.

Sam was a bit caught off guard but he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he shook against his chest with laughter. After a few seconds the laughter finally died down and Kurt leaned back to stare at him. There were tears pricking at his eyes and he gave a soft shake of his head. "A real estate agent, Sam?" Kurt asked, and Sam's cheeks started to heat up. "Wh-what?" He asked, starting to chuckle a bit himself.

"You're ridiculous…" Kurt whispered

"Who's super boy?" Sam asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Blaine." The brunet answered, and suddenly everything made sense in Sam's head.

"Oh…"

"He's off in Massachusetts right now taking a tour of colleges with his father that he continues to complain about…" Kurt continued, an unmistakable amount of scorn behind his words.

"I'm so sorry, dude…" Sam whispered and his hands reached forward on their own. His arms wrapped themselves around the shorter male's waist and gently pulled Kurt up against him. Kurt didn't fight it and let his body press up against Sam's, he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and stared into the teal eyes that were still brimming with concern.

"I really can't promise this but I just know that everything's gonna be okay… You're like one of the strongest people that I know, Kurt."

"Thank you, Sam, I never knew that you were so caring."

"I care about you, Kurt, even if you hate me for whatever reason."

"Hate you? Sam, I don't hate you. How could you think that?"

"You never talk to me at your house and even less here at school…"

"I just figure you don't want to talk to-"

"Dude! Are you crazy? You're one of the most interesting people I know." Sam stated, bumping his forehead against Kurt's as a smile found it's way onto his lips.

"Thanks, Sam." Kurt answered back, a smile working it's way onto his lips as well. Sam's teal eyes darted down and stared softly at Kurt's lips, they looked really soft… Without thinking he leaned forward and puckered his lips just a tad.

"Sam." Kurt stated causing Sam to pause "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" He quickly said feeling a blush starting to spread across his face and ears. "I wasn't trying to ki-" before he could finish his sentence the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and the boys broke apart from each other.

"Should we get to class?" Sam asked as he watched Kurt walk over to his speaker.

"I don't really feel like it…" Kurt told him as he knelt down to fiddle with the electronic "You can go ahead if you want."

"Do you want to sing with me, Kurt?" Sam asked, walking over to Kurt and placing his hand on the brunet's shoulder.

Kurt turned up to look at the football player and gave him an incredulous look. "Sure, Sam." He answered with a tiny smile.

"What songs do you have?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Kurt and looking at the cd booklet next to the speaker.

"Well, what songs do you like?" Kurt asked in return, laughing a tiny bit.

Maybe it wasn't the end of the world after all

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave reviews as I love getting them!<p>

The song I used: "Super Boy and the Invisible Girl" from Next to Normal.


End file.
